Justin's night at Freddy's
by ed edd n eddy IN MINECRAFT
Summary: Justin thought it would be an easy night at least until he learns the dark secret of Freddy fazbears.


**I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's it belongs to Scott cawthon.**

**Justin's pro**

I sat in the security office to begin my new job at Freddy fazbears pizza, I then placed my feet up on the desk.

"Alright, first night as night guard at this place. This should be a piece of cake."

I then heard the phone ring, I put it on speaker and some guy started speaking.

"Hello, Hello, uh I wanted to leave a message for you to help you get settled on your first night. Umm,. I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now as a matter of fact."

While he talked I picked up a tablet that was in front of me. The tablet turned on and showed the rooms of the buildings, I first looked at the show stage where the pizzeria's stars where at. Bonnie the bunny, Chica the chicken, and of course the main star Freddy Fazbear.

"Boy, these guys look kind of creepy at night."

I then looked at the other rooms mainly the backroom, dinning area, East/west hall, Restrooms, pirates cove, and the kitchen (okay the camera was disabled there) but I imagine what it looked like.

"Uh, the animatronic characters do get a bit quirky at night."

"Quirky?"

I put the tablet down and listen to the guy on the phone.

"You see their left in some free roaming mode at night. That means they walk around freely here, anyway if they see you they'll forcefully stuff you into a Freddy Fazbear suit. It wouldn't be so bad if they where not filled with cross beams and wire's and animatronic devise. That's all I got to say, talk to you tomorrow, check the camera's and closed the doors if only necessary you have to conserver power. Alright good night."

The phone clicked off and I let out a chuckle.

"This guy can't be serious, dose he think I fall for a trick like that."

I picked up the tablet and looked at the show stage. I notice that Bonnie was missing, I checked the dinning area and found him there. Bonnie stood in between two table's and stared at the camera.

Thinking someone placed him there, I got out of the office and walked into the dinning area. I approached and stood in front of him, I waved my hand in his face and he didn't do anything.

"Hmm, Yeah they sure do come alive at night."

I was then about to get behind him to get back on stage. Until he suddenly raised his arms and attempted to grab me. I luckily dodged it and fell onto on my butt, I stared at Bonnie in fear as he raised his arms up and let out a terrifying scream.

I screamed and quickly got up and raced into my office and closed the left door. I breathed heavily and shook in fear.

"I can't believe it they do come alive at night. I gotta get out of here."

I was about to head out the open right door, but stopped when I saw Chica standing there I closed the door quickly before she can get in.

"On second thought I'll stay in this office."

* * *

About two hours later, I was all curled up on my chair as I heard someone banging on my left door. The banging stopped and I checked the camera's to see where they are.

I found Bonnie in the backroom and Chica in the restroom. I then looked at my power meter and gasped when I saw it on 1%. Before I knew the light in my office turned off and both doors open.

I stood there in the dark and waited to see what would happen. Freddy's face suddenly lit up in the darken left door and he started playing his jingle. I gasped in fear and ran out the right door. I ran into the dinning area and saw Chica there, Chica turned her head to look at me, I turned around to head back to the office but saw Freddy standing there.

I made turn and raced into the kitchen with Chica after me. I raced beside a counter and notice a butcher knife on the counter, I grabbed the knife as I ran past and ran into the freezer. Using the knife I cut a bag of ice and a ton of ice cubes fell on the floor. Chica came in and slipped on them Chica made a loud crash when she hit the floor. I quickly got out of the freezer and closed the metal door and locked it.

"Alright that's one I don't have to worry about."

"I poked my head out of the kitchen and looked around. Seeing no one around I got out of the kitchen and headed for the entrance.

"If I make it to the entrance, I'm going to run away from this place and never return."

I was nearly at the entrance, I was about to push open the doors until a purple hand grabbed me and pulled me back to the dinning area. I looked up and saw Bonnie screaming at me, I looked at my hand and saw that I still had the knife. With all my might I pulled my right arm out of Bonnie grip and stabbed him in the shoulder. Bonnie let go of my other arm and screeched in pain as sparks came out of his arm. Bonnie trashed around trying to get the knife out, he was to busy doing that, so I actually ran up to him and pushed him backwards.

Bonne stumbled a bit and fell backwards into pirates cove. Bonnie was now on his back and rolled around trying to get up, I then looked up and noticed a fox animatronic starting at me with a hook raised.

"Oh, come on not another one."

The fox then lunged at me, reacting quickly I dodged and avoided his hook turning back to him. The fox turned at me at slashed his hook rabidly at me, I did my best to dodge it but he manage to stab me in the shoulder with it I screamed in pain and clenched my shoulder as blood came out. The Fox open his mouth and lunged at me.

Angrily I turned my hand into a fist and punched the fox in the face. The fox's head turned to left and a tooth came out, The fox shook it's head and again thrashed it's hook at me I dodged it and kicked him in the stomach. The fox stumbled backwards a bit, he stopped and looked at me angrily. I looked behind me and saw that Bonnie was back on his feet.

An idea rose in me head, I looked at the fox and stuck my tongue at him. The fox went wide eyed and then looked at me with a death glare, he jumped forward at me with his mouth open. I quickly ducked and the fox went over me and crashed into Bonnie, the two fell to the floor and they both tried to get off each other.

Taking the time, I got up and raced for the door but I stopped when I saw Freddy blocking the door. I looked at him angrily.

"Alright that's it, I'm tired looking at your ugly face."

Freddy looked at me angrily but did nothing.

"What's the matter you scared of me."

Freddy continued to look at me, until he suddenly rushed at me. I jumped at his speed and ducked as a metal fist nearly hit me, I then kicked at his legs but nothing happen instead he tried to back hand me. I dodged it and dodged another fist and another, I then noticed that Bonnie and that fox where back on their feet before I knew it I was completely surrounded. I looked for something to use for defense but saw nothing, I was soon at a corner and they where closing in on me.

"Oh, I am so did."

I closed my eye's and waited for them to finish me. Suddenly I heard the building clock rung, I then open my eye's and saw the three back in their place's well except for Chica. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 6am.

"Hey my shift over."

The manager then came in the building.

"Hey, Justin how was your first night."

I walked up to him angrily.

"This is the worst job ever, I quit!"

Before he could say anything I left that building and didn't give it a second glance.

The End


End file.
